<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5.Lost And Found by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113072">5.Lost And Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YG Family 50 themes [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of backstory, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cat Hybrid Youngbae, Cat/Human Hybrids, Ceo Seunghyun, Comic Book Artist Jiyong, Daesung is only mentioned I'm sorry, Doctor Seungri, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Gen, Married gtop, Minor Kang Daesung (Big Bang)/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Minor Original Character(s), Underage Rape/Non-con, Work In Progress, Youngbae is 17, past homophobia, please bear with me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P. &amp; Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang &amp; Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YG Family 50 themes [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460578</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5.Lost And Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>8:20 PM</strong>
</p><p><strong>Seunghyun:</strong>You're heading home soon right?</p><p>Jiyong smiled as he read the text from his husband.He and Seunghyun had been together since highschool.Despite(or probably because of)their very different social backgrounds,Jiyong coming from a working class family and Seunghyun bring a member of one the richest families in the country.</p><p>Despite all that they'd hit off right away,with them going on dates whenever they could.The second he graduated Seunghyun had immediately gotten Jiyong a scholarship at prestigious art school where he could start working towards his dream of being a sussecful comic book artist. </p><p>During Jiyong's third year Seunghyun had taken him to the restaurant owned by his family where they'd had their first date.When everything was said and done,Seunghyun got down on one knee and asked Jiyong to marry him.</p><p>Jiyong of course said yes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>